Shiloh Rosewaltz
Shiloh Rosewaltz is one of the main protagonists of Detective Conan. She is an undercover assassin from the Zodiac of the Black Organization. She is also childhood friends with Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri and Kazuha Toyama. Appearance Shiloh has long dark brown hair with a side fringe and static bright blue eyes. As a model, she is forbidden from going anywhere in anything "unfashionable" as she is one of the major trendsetters in the fashion industry. She usually wears a different outfit every season, but she has one solid outfit for her works in the Zodiacs of the Black Organization. She also has a pair of rare yellow diamond bangles with black diamond studded in that she always wears along with occasional golden ankle bracelets. It is noted that she wears these for her identification as Virgo in the Zodiacs (seemingly the bangles equals the Virgo chains). During her missions, Shiloh, unlike Gin, does not wear all black. Instead, she wears an extremely dark purple leather trench coat up to the knee with moonlight silver fur linings and a black romper with a chain-designed diamond and ruby belt with dark purple high heels and a carnival mask like every other member of the Zodiac. Her usual winter outfits usually consists of some sort of skinny jeans with a pair of Uggs, Sorels or boots and a shirt-sleeved tee in inside with a scarf and a beanie hat paired with a thick purple ankle-lenth fur-trimmed trench coat if no so cold, if very cold and snowing, she would wear her purple Canada Goose Chilliwack Parka. In the fall and spring it would usually be skinny jeans with her signature moccassins, crop or graphic tees, a scarf and/or occasional hoodies, though she is usually seen wearing Tanner's hoodies. In the summer, she is seen with her signatures: 1. shorty-shorts with pockets sticking out paired with designer type (a.k.a crop etc.) animal print/lace tee and pairs of different designed gladiator sandals or her signature wedges (usually floral) and 2. a madison type dress with a crop cardigan and her gladiator sandals/wedges. Personality Shiloh has two faces and both of them are the true her - one is a cold-blooded assassin who kills anyone in her way. Gin has stated that "when Virgo Shiloh starts, no one can stop her. When she kills, she kills." But inside, Shiloh is truly a very kind and caring person, and like Ran, her greatest personality trait is that she geniunely cares for those whom she loves/ is close to. She is shown to be very hot-blooded and a tsundere at times but mostly she is quote "the rich and caring, trouble-making, guy-attracting, goofy, flirtious, hot and sexy, sporty, fashion-perfect, straight A+ joker student." But the second she dons her mask, her personality is reverts to the exact opposite, someone who is striving to kill, someone with an uncontrollable blood-lust, someone who would kill anyone with a smile. Though, it is shown that even though she is psychologically amnesiac in her masked state, she does have a realization of who her loved/cared for ones are, as she stops herself just before her dagger slits Tanner's throat open. Shiloh tries her best to keep her masked personality a secret to her real friends, as she does her assassination at night, making sure that everyone who sees her, dies. She is truly scared of having her friends know about her double-life as she thinks that they would ditch her leaving her alone again and if they don't, she is fearful that they will be murdered like the first and only girl she told. Only later does she accept the fact that her friends accept her for who she truly is. Unlike Ran, she is not somewhat clue-less or angelically innocent. Shiloh is very analytic and intelligent, being able to detect lies and solve many cases easily. Ironically, some cases she finds easy are the ones Shinichi, Tanner and Heiji would normally get stuck on. Though she doesn't normally show it, she has romantic feelings for Tanner, but unlike Ran and Shinichi and Heiji and Kazuha, she is oblivious to the fact that he is madly in love with her. Since she is afraid that he would reject her if he knew, she continues to push his romantic advances away, thinking that it is all part of his playboy personality. Shiloh is a very famous super-model and singer-songwriter in North America, South America and Europe, part being born to world-reknown tv personality father - Casper Rosewaltz and world-reknown supermodel and top acrobatic star of Xirryier - Carolina Rosewaltz. But she relatively unknown in the East Asian countries, though she grows more and more popular throughout the series. History Born to the noble-classed Abilities Plot Songs DISCLAIMER: All credit goes to the respectful singer-songwriter. I own nothing. Shiloh's Mini-Album : I Can Only Dream (Dedicated to All Those People Out There) Shiloh's Album #1: Lights, Glitter, Smile Gallery